


一忘皆空/Obliviate

by NRomanoff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: HP AU actually, Poor John, poor Harold
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRomanoff/pseuds/NRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利波特世界中的1980年，两人于1970年同James Potter等人共同进入霍格沃茨学习 于1976年七年级毕业。<br/>Reese知道了一些Finch不想让任何人——除了Dumbledore以外的任何人——知道的事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一忘皆空/Obliviate

[一]

当John Reese吃力地推开挡在他面前的这扇木门时，他得承认有那么一瞬间他想抽出魔杖施一个粉碎咒炸了这该死的路障。 

身后的寒风穷追不舍，扬武耀威地宣称要将他撕碎了扔进小山坡上的尖叫棚屋——可怜的Remus曾在那破木屋里度日如年——尽管他知道传言背后有些无趣的事实，但这并不代表他会对“回到那棵狂躁的打人柳里去参观狼人在意识混沌时创造的美景”这样荒诞的提议举双手赞成。 

他拖着疲惫的身子迈进木门后的小空间，突如其来的温暖伴着木门自动合上时吱吱呀呀地叫唤杀了他个措手不及。不易察觉地向门外瞥了一眼，有些侥幸地看着寒风在门外咆哮着示威，他打了个寒颤。 

——梅林在上，我没有抽出魔杖。 

 

“我以为你知道这个时期在外面乱晃不是个好主意，Mr.Reese。”一个磁性得一本正经的声音响起得有点突兀，声音的主人正倚靠在吧台一板一眼地擦拭着高脚杯，有些责怪地抬眼看他努力摆脱宽大斗篷的束缚。昏黄的灯光在杯沿跳跃，最后跌入酒保纯黑的巫师袍里了无踪影。 

几乎是看到Harold的那一瞬间，John的心情就像第一次骑上鹰头马身有翼兽时一样，担忧与快乐杂糅着解放出来。他有些调皮地朝坐在壁炉边的漂亮女巫眨了眨眼：“Madam Rosmerta，看在这鬼天气的份上，一杯黄油啤酒会是个不错的选择。”John将斗篷随意地丢在一旁的高脚椅上，大大咧咧地坐上另一个椅子，眯起眼满意地直视着眼前的小个子酒保，然后突然想到什么似的咧了咧嘴：“账就算在Finch的工资里好了。” 

John饶有兴趣地看着Harold将擦干净的酒杯仔仔细细地摆成一线，往后挪了一小步，矮下身去检查酒杯们是否严格地站好了队。从小个子紧蹙的眉来看，答案是没有。Harold有些恼怒地抽出魔杖，低声念了句咒语，玻璃杯们踢踏着跳成一排，叮叮咚咚的声音融化在空气里。 

偏执狂总是很可爱。

当Harold做完这一切时，他抬起头，毫不畏惧地瞪回去。“现在伏地魔.....”Harold刻意压低了声音，使得John不得不凑近点以便听清楚他在说什么“......和食死徒们正在大开杀戒，我不认为你出现在这里是个明智的决定，Mr.Reese.” 

John撇了撇嘴，对Harold的警告不以为意。他凑得更近些，灰绿色的眸子闪烁着其天生的警觉，"那个预言，你都知道些什么？"

小个子男人面不改色地理了理领带，慢吞吞地旋开吧台上老旧的收音机[1]。它发出嘶嘶的嘈杂音波，最后才不情不愿地开始工作。Warbeck[2]甜腻到厌烦的声音缓缓流出，很快弥漫了整间酒吧。John不可抑制地翻了个白眼。

"什么预言，Mr.Reese？"

若不是Harold嘴唇抿得紧紧的成一条线，John没准就信了他的鬼话。

"得了吧，Finch."John把玩着刚摆好的酒杯，对Harold的怒视毫不在意。"Trelawney的预言，你心里清楚得很，不是吗？"他语气很平淡，却不复轻佻。

"你已经毕业有几年了，还打着拉文克劳的领带。"John的手指抚上Harold脖颈那条蓝铜条纹的领带，故意忽视小个子一瞬间身体的僵硬。僵硬的原因是因为自己拆穿了他，还是因为自己的手指。高大男人希望是后一种。

"念旧而已，Mr.Reese.你知道，我不会否认我对拉文克劳的穹形屋顶和深蓝地毯怀着深刻又诚挚的感情，毕竟法兰绒的材质很亲肤。"

"Finch，说一句喜欢并没有你想的那么难。"John摩挲着玻璃杯，抬眼看向对方。"而且你也知道我不是指你和西塔[3]的深厚感情。"他顿了顿，似乎在思考是否应该狠狠质问而不是换种轻柔的语气，但口吻已经不受控制得越发严肃起来:

"我知道你是凤凰社的创始人。"

 

Warbeck肉麻地挤出一句歌词:"给我一锅火热的爱"[4]。酒吧里的客人们似乎都被女中音吸引，没有人注意到他们，这使得John第一次对这个他自打学生时期就厌恶无比的歌唱家有了感激之情。

他并不意外地发现小个子男人闭上眼，深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛时已是另一种情绪。

"我不知道你是从哪里得知这个消息，因为众所周知，凤凰社的创始人是Professor Dumbledore."即便已经是离开校园的毕业生，Harold还是保留着学生时代的习惯，秉持对这位睿智老者的敬仰。

 

"但是，没错，我的确是凤凰社的创始人。或者'之一'会更加准确一些。"

 

"你是我认识的为数不多敢直呼伏地魔的名字之一的人，Finch.而且你很擅长把自己置身于危险的安全中。"在收到Harold回敬的眼神后，John莫名地有点愉悦，"那么，现在可以告诉我预言的内容吗，社长——？"他拉长了声调，最后微微上扬，能听见清晰的弧度。

"不行。而且我不是社长。"Harold回答得很果断，"而你也并不是……"

"我是，Finch."他更加愉悦了，甚至想不合时宜地吹声口哨，"Dumbledore从一开始就邀请我进入凤凰社，我早就是凤凰社的成员了。"他补充道:"在不被你允许之前。"

Harold凝视着这个勇敢强壮的格兰芬多人，暧昧的灯光投射下来，在Harold的眼窝下熏染了一圈椭圆形阴影。他似乎在思考什么难以抉择的问题，看起来很疲惫却还依旧认真地思考。那一瞬间格兰芬多人有些心疼地想制止他说下去，想拥他入怀。

"Ms Sybill Trelawney是来申请霍格沃茨占卜学教授这一职位的。校长在猪头酒吧给她面试，我以校长助手的身份也同样在面试现场。"Harold取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，少有地将有些脆弱的一面一览无遗地呈现在John的面前，这使得John在担忧之余升腾起些许欣慰。"据说她是著名预言家Cassandra Trelawney的玄孙女，当然直到现在还有人对此保持怀疑。"

"虽然名声很响亮，但Ms Trelawney并没有显示出像她曾曾祖母那样卓越的能力与天赋。再加上校长本就对占卜学有些……特别的见解，于是他当场就谢绝了她的申请。正当我们起身准备离开时，"酒保陷入了更深的沉思中，好像是在努力将记忆流放出来，又好像是在思考什么其他的事。

"她发出粗暴，深邃却又嘶哑刺耳的低吼，和她平常空灵而玄妙的声音是全然不同的。"

Harold拿起放在吧台上的魔杖，轻巧地施了个闭耳塞听咒。

"她说，拥有征服伏地魔能量的人走近了，出生在一个曾三次击败伏地魔的家庭，生于第七个月月末，"Harold停顿了一下，Rosmerta将跳着气泡的黄油啤酒放在John的面前，然后有些忧虑地走到壁炉边远远地注视着酒保。

"……伏地魔标记他为劲敌，但是他拥有伏地魔所不了解的能量。他们中，一个人必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个能生存下来。"酒保迅速而又简洁地复述完这一则预言，然后轻描淡写地加上一句，"伏地魔知道了这则预言的一部分，现在正在调查符合条件的人，并且还派食死徒追杀了解预言的人，妄想折磨他们以拿到余下的的那一部分预言。"

酒保注视着那杯热腾腾的黄油啤酒，嘴里呢喃了几句，啤酒的小片泡沫浮起来然后又在空中发出微不可闻的声响。

Rosmerta忧虑的情绪有增无减。"Harold."她轻声叫了一句，无奈在她语气里蔓延，在奇怪的气氛中砸出一个豁口。

John注视着他，脑海里逐渐跳出几个名字。

"James……他和Lily的孩子还有几个月就要出生了，对吗？"他有些不确定地提出来，然后拿起酒杯抿了一口啤酒，有些私心地希望是自己记忆出了差错。

"是的,Harry.这是那还没出生的孩子的名字。"Harold言简意赅地补充到，"你还忘了Frank和Alice.他们的孩子也即将出生。"

John有些瘫软丧气，老朋友的性命岌岌可危这个消息让他不由得愤怒起来:"James他们知道吗？"

"知道，校长正以可行的一切手段在帮助他们。但所有了解这个预言的人都处在巨大的危险之中，所以我建议你还是装作不知情的好，而且也还请不要再到处找我，打听我的下落了，Mr.Reese.这对你我的安全都有很大的威胁。"酒保毫无征兆地叹了口气，眼神闪了闪，语气也不再那么生硬。

"……请不要让我太担心你了，John."

 

以往，每当小个子男人轻柔地叫他的名字时，John都会兴奋地跳起来回味上一整天，然后毫不在意地接受James和Sirius的嘲讽。这次，他反常地没有接过话茬，取而代之的是凝视着对方镜片下的圆眼——它们总是闪烁着坚毅执着的光芒。

太近了。

"你为什么不愿意告诉我凤凰社的事，Harold，为什么不愿意告诉我你是创始人。"

"……因为我是一个注重隐私的人，Mr.Reese."

很高兴他没有往后退以拉开距离。

"不让我加入凤凰社，你是在关心我吗，Finch."他决定顺着自己的心意往前挪。酒保没有回答，也依旧没有后退。

近到能听见心脏在胸腔里强有力跳动，能听见肾上激素在血管里飞速流动。

他心一横，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

 

John Reese在七年级的时候曾无数次想象着Harold Finch嘴唇的味道是什么样的，或许是香气四溢的南瓜汁，或许是海水一般有点粗砺的咸，或许是图书馆里厚重的羊皮纸，又或许是格兰芬多壁炉里的火那样温暖。

而当他真真切切地吻上去的时候，他觉得比他想象的任何一种都要甜美。

Harold的唇瓣有点干燥。他耐心地用自己的唇去轻柔地摩擦它，湿润它，现在看起来一定水灵灵的，他想。Harold口腔中杂糅着煎绿茶和蜂蜜酒的味道，和他刚刚喝过的苏格兰风味的清淡黄油啤酒交织在一起，美好得让他不由地去追逐。当他发现对方在笨拙地回应他的时候，他欣喜若狂。

这是一个绵长的吻，好像过了一个世纪。彼此分开时都有些微微的喘息，肺活量显然不那么好的Harold的脸呈现出自然的肉粉色，有点像 Professor McGonagall办公室里那株淡粉色的绣球花。

John一口气喝下了整杯黄油啤酒，平缓自己变得急促的呼吸。他觉得有点困。

"我喜欢你，Finch." 格兰芬多特有的气质让他在表达自己的心意时毫不含糊。

"我也对你同样怀有深切……我也喜欢你，Mr.Reese."Harold好不容易说出的那句喜欢在John看来弥足珍贵，他觉得自己像是被施了悬浮咒一样快乐得要在海上浮沉。

酒保安静地看着他，眼里除了湿蒙蒙的雾气和对他的担心，还有他不能读懂的意味。他看得出酒保已经从先前的深思中，从那个艰难的抉择的中做出了选择。他不知道那个选择是什么样的，他只是觉得有些心慌。

管他呢。他想。我喜欢他，他也喜欢我，我们接吻了，这很好，好极了，不是吗？

没有人注意到Rosmerta越发紧蹙的眉头，至少John没有。他只觉得自己越来越困，有些睁不开眼睛，一定是这几天校长交给他的工作太繁重了。

John趴倒在吧台上睡觉之前，听到Harold用他特有的语调告诉他:"答应我，照顾好自己，John."

你也是。他听见自己这么说。他沉入海底，海水温柔地包裹住他全身，淡淡的清新里充斥着煎绿茶的味道。

 

一直在一旁注视着他俩的女士终于开了口:"你知道你不用这么做的，Harold."

酒保抽出魔杖，平静地看着熟睡的男人:"我必须这么做，Madam.我别无选择。"

他轻轻地抖了抖手腕，一挥一点地，嘴里慢慢吐出一句他再熟悉不过的咒语:

"Obliviate.[5]"

 

叹息声消散在空气里。

 

[二]

John Reese醒来的时候有些意外地发现自己趴在三把扫帚的大吧台上睡着了。他懊恼地认为自己给Madam Rorsmerta留下了一个不那么完美的印象。

站在吧台里的是一个小个子酒保，他穿着纯黑的巫师袍，脖颈间系着拉文克劳蓝铜条纹的领带。酒保将一杯饮料递给自己，用有些古板生硬的语调一本正经地告诉他这是Rosmerta特制的用栎木催熟的蜂蜜酒。

几乎是第一口，他就立刻喜欢上了这个独特的味道。

"请问我们见过面吗？我叫John Reese，你呢？"他咧了咧嘴，喝了一大口蜂蜜酒，眼睛亮闪闪地看着对方。

"没有，Mr.Reese.我想我们没有见过面，我是Harold Wren."

 

天变得昏昏沉沉，酒吧里弥漫着栎木的香气，他拿起斗篷心满意足地准备离开。临走时Wren生硬地告诉他要他照顾好自己。虽然觉得有些莫名其妙，但John还是乐滋滋地收下了Wren的好意。

推开门的一瞬间暴风雪推搡着想要挤进酒吧，最终被吱呀吱呀关上的木门无情地挡在门外。

对不起，John，对不起。

他将脸埋进毛巾里抹了抹。

他又抬手将魔杖对准了自己的太阳穴，那里突突地跳着，隐隐作痛，和心脏一样。

 

对不起。

-Fin

 

\----------------  
[1]收音机:双胞胎曾经在逃亡时期开设过秘密电台，所以像收音机这样的麻瓜制品也许施了魔法之后也是会被使用的。

[2]Warbeck :Celestina Warbeck 女巫歌唱家

[3]West Tower 西塔:霍格沃茨城堡西侧的塔楼 是拉文克劳的公共休息室所在地。 第三册里提到小天狼星被捕时被关押在西塔的第八楼从右边数第十三个窗子的Professor Flitwick的房间里。因为Flitwick是拉文克劳的院长，所以应该是同一座塔楼。

[4]给我一锅火热的爱:1996年圣诞节前夕收音机里播放的音乐 Authur和Molly在十八岁时随着这个音乐跳过舞

[5]Obliviate:咒语"一忘皆空" 赫敏曾对食死徒Dolohov使用过


End file.
